1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical apparatus, system and method. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an algorithm configured to predict temperature performance of a return electrode pad placed on a patient during electrosurgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, heat, and laser) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate or seal tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, the active electrode is typically a part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon that is applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator and safely disperse current applied by the active electrode.
The return electrodes usually have a large patient contact surface area to minimize heating at that site. Heating is caused by high current densities which directly depend on the surface area. A larger surface contact area results in lower localized heat intensity. Return electrodes are typically sized based on assumptions of the maximum current utilized during a particular surgical procedure and the duty cycle (i.e., the percentage of time the generator is on).
Accordingly, during electrosurgery, it is necessary to have the capability to monitor current, impedance, and/or temperature at the return electrode pad site and regulate current, impedance, and/or temperature at the electrosurgical site.